Twins got game!
by CrazeeChibi
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have some competition when a new pair of game loving twins come strolling into Ouran. Will they get the upper hand on these seemingly unbeatable girls? Maybe if they could only figure out what they're hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing! Wait their commoners?

"Class today we will have two new students joining us. They passed our scholarship exam with flying colors and will bring the academic scores of the school up significantly, so please be nice to them." The English teacher for First year Class A said as he went to open the door to let the new students in. When he opened the door two girls with the same exact honey blond hair, the same exact blue green eyes, waring the same exact green and blue skirts with the same exact with button up white shirt and the same exact black dress shoes; walked in. The class looked from the girls then two boys that looked the exact same sitting in the back and groaned in despair.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you like my teaser!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: This Means War!

New Years resolution: I will update at least one story a week! Lets see how that works out. Any bets?

The new twins stood in front of the class and just stared at them for a while, evaluating them before they sighed in unison.

"I am Mickayla," The twin on the left said happily.

"I am Nicolette." Her sister continued dully.

"She is Nicolette," Mickayla reiterated pointing at her twin with a big smile.

"She is Mickayla." Nicolette pointed to her sister with a small smile.

"Not that is matters." They concluded in unison shoulders slumping.

"Now now ladies it does matter." The teacher consoled.

"It only matters if people bother," Nicolette started boredly.

"To try to tells us apart." Mickayla finished sadly.

"When people try to tell us apart," Nicolette began tiredly.

"Is the only time it matters." Mickayla completed depressed.

"But no one ever does so it doesn't." They stated together. The teacher looked at a loss for what to say to that so he merely settled for informing the girls on where to sit.

"You to will be sitting in front of Hikaru and Kaoru, boys raise your hands." The teacher informed. Two auburn haired male twins raised their hands with looks of mischief in their golden cat like amber eyes. The teacher looked to the girls and sighed.

"I apologize in advance for any trouble they cause you." This earned him an indignant shout from the boys.

" We take offense to that Sensei!" The girls just looked at the boys one with curiosity the other with indifference and walked to their seats in front of the other twins.

As class went on Nicolette and Mickayla heard the twins whispering to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm always thinking what your thinking Hikaru." Kaoru Replied.

"These knew girls will make great play toys." They said together.

The class went on like that with the boys whispering their plans for the girls and the girls silently plotting counter attacks.

~After Classes Host Club Music Room~

Mickayla and Nicolette stood out of the room where the infamous Host club was said to take place. In unison they each opened one of the double doors and were met with a gust of wind and a flurry of rose petals.

"Welcome!"

Together the girls walked in as the doors silently closed behind them.

"Look Kaoru it's our new toys!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Your right Hikaru, but I never would have thought that they would come here." Kaoru replied.

"That is no way to treat our new guests!" A tall blond with amethyst eyes berated.

"I'm sorry Princesses they have no idea how to treat such beautiful ladies such as your selves." He presented each twin with a red rose and gave them a 'Charming-prince-smile'.

"My name is Tamaki, and I would be delighted to know what to call such beautiful girls such as you."

The female twins just started at him for a while with a look of complete disbelief on their faces before they sighed.

"Haruhi was telling the truth," Mickayla said in awe.

"You do act like that." Nicolette drowned.

"You really act like that," Mickayla started.

"Haruhi wasn't lying." Nicolette finished.

"Now we owe her $20*." They sighed together.

The Host club looked very confused.

"You know Haruhi! Do you know where my little girl is!" Tamaki shouted grabbing the girls shoulders and shaking them.

"Yes we do," Nicolette stated.

"It's why we are here!" Mickayla exclaimed.

"That would be why we are here," Nicolette said.

"To tell you where she is." Mickayla ended.

"Now let us go!" They snapped.

Tamaki let them go slightly freaked out by the Females strange speech.

"Haruhi is out sick and told us," Mickayla said.

"To tell you not to go check on her." Nicolette completed.

"Not to check on her," Mickayla said with a shake of her head.

"Because she is sick." Nicolette said with a nod of her head.

"That means you Sempai." They said glaring at Tamaki.

At this Tamaki went into his sulking corner while the girls sighed.

"That's all we came here for," Nicolette drawled.

"But while we're here." Mickayla added.

"We're here anyway," Nicolette said.

"so we may as well add something." Mickayla finished.

"You two!" They pointed to the other twins.

"Newton's third law states that for every action," Mickayla began.

"There is an equal and opposite reaction." Nicolette concluded.

"There is an equal and opposite reaction," Mickayla repeated

"To every action; as stated by Newton's third law." Nicolette reiterated.

"Meaning you hit us, we hit back." They finished together. Then they promptly turned on their heal and left.

After the twins got over their initial shock they started to fume.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"


End file.
